gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Renegade Runners (TLOPO)
Renegade Runners was formed by Squidgallows and Dog "Duck" Gunhogge, both of ex-The Outlanders fame. The guild was formed after a short dispute with Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker. Although the dispute was small, it was enough to push both Duck and Squid over the edge, and thus Renegade Runners was formed. The name of the guild was inspired by the 1993 Lego Pirates set "Renegade Runner" and the logo is inspired by the sails on the classic set. The Founders Squidgallows Born under the name Raphael Gallows, the man we now know as Squidgallows, was born in France, in the year 1709. He was raised by his Italian mother and a French father. Growing up, he did not have a lot of money. Often times, his father would steal food from the local bakery, just to feed his wife and child. This eventually led to his father being captured, and hanged for excessive theft. This event changed young Raphael forever. He pledged to avenge his father, and bring riches to his poor mother. Unfortunately, this led him to become a thief, and fall under the same lifestyle as his father. However, unlike his father, Raphael did not get caught. Soon, he got cocky, and decided to leave his mother behind to join a pirate crew. Not much is known about this pirate crew that Raphael joined, but what is known, is terrible. One day, when he was about 17, and sailing with this crew, he was caught sleeping with the captain's HOT daughter. When the captain found out about this from another crew member, he sentenced Raphael to be marooned on Isla Tormenta. That is how he found himself in the Caribbean. Dog "Duck" Gunhogge Not much is known of the origin of the man known by Duck. His birth is estimated between 1720 and 1725, but to whom remains unknown. Some rumors tie him to royalty, others tie him to outcasts. What is known, however, is what resulted in the beginning of his life as a pirate. As a child, Dog Gunhogge was left on Cuba by his parents for unknown reasons. It is here he learned to survive on the Pantano River through use of his own wits. While doing so, he ran across the voodoo priestess, Tia Dalma, who would teach him how to use the arts of voodoo, with him taking special interest in the voodoo doll. It is here he also came to be called "Dog Gunhogge," gaining his first name due to his use of growls for communication, and his last for the theft of pistols he would often due for money. By the time Dog reached his teen years, he was prepared to go onto the sea. It was from his first (and only) crew that he received the name "Duck," as not fearing any physical harm, would not duck incoming cannon fire, rather choosing to taunt his attackers. Shortly after joining said crew, he was abandoned on Port Royal, and thrown in a prison cell, in which he learned to speak before escaping and sailing to Isla Tormenta to train to get vengeance on his once allies. __FORCETOC__ Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Emulator Category:Guilds